


Take Me Home

by hime_complex



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Otayuri, Clubbing, Confession, Insecurities, M/M, Smut, Viktuuri Smut, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, blowjob, jj makes a cameo, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hime_complex/pseuds/hime_complex
Summary: "Are you sure about this?" I asked nervously, glancing at the dark building emitting beams of pulsing colored lights and loud music."I'm sure. This club is the best in town! You'll have a great time." Viktor grinned.I sighed. What had I gotten myself into?





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like two years ago so my apologies in advance for the inappropriateness of viktor’s convo with lil yuri and for any other stuff i fucked up. but y’all wanted me to post more of my old viktuuri so here u go

"Are you sure about this?" I asked nervously, glancing at the dark building emitting beams of pulsing colored lights and loud music.

"I'm sure. This club is the best in town! You'll have a great time." Viktor grinned.

I sighed. What had I gotten myself into?

"Besides, everyone else will be there. You don't want to get left out, do you?"

"No, but I don't feel like spending four hours in a sweaty bar filled with people I don't know..."

"It'll be fun!"

"Fun to you is anxiety to me."

Viktor just laughed. "Yuri, you need to loosen up. Come on."

He opened the car door for me and grabbed my hand, pulling me out. I sighed, resigned. On the way into the club, I glanced back at his pink convertible. How did I get myself into this situation again?

Viktor was dragging me toward the bouncers now. He was let in immediately, as was customary with most good-looking people who wanted to get into clubs. He pulled me in with him, telling the bouncers I was his "plus one" with a wink.

I shielded my eyes from the strobe lights as Viktor pulled me to the bar.

"Isn't this great?!" He yelled.

"Not really!" I yelled back, barely able to hear him over the music.

He rolled his eyes at me and laughed. "Come on!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. The throng of bodies pulled me along and I had no choice but to join him. Viktor handed me a glass.

"Where the hell did you get this?!"

"Just drink it! You'll feel better!"

I looked down at it, remembering what happened the last time I drank at a party.

Someone behind me jostled me and I almost spilled the mystery drink all over myself.

Fuck it. I drained the whole glass in one sip.

I'd already embarrassed myself badly enough, it couldn't get much worse. And what better way to rid yourself of social anxiety than to drink it away?

Viktor cheered and laughed, pulling me closer to him and dancing practically on me. My face was aflame almost immediately.

"V-Viktor..!"

He smirked at me with a chuckle. "What's the matter, Yuri?" He grabbed my hips and ground against me.

I closed my eyes and gulped.

"Give me that." I took his drink from his hand and downed it too. I was going to need a hell of a lot of these to survive the night.

Just then, I felt someone tap me from behind.

"JJ?"

"Hey!"

I moved away from him, and Viktor tried to make conversation with him. However, he seemed much more interested in cussing out the guy who had just asked Isabella to dance.

I managed to break away from the crowd, pushing my way through people to the outside. I grabbed another drink from the bar and breathed deeply, but all of a sudden, I heard my name.

I turned my head. "Yurio?!"

I ran over to him. "You can't be here! You're not even 18!"

"Shut up, Katsudon. I signed a picture for the bouncer's daughter; now I'm allowed here."

I looked at Otabek helplessly, who just shrugged. "Can you please take him home?"

"No way. We just got here." Yurio grabbed my drink and downed it.

"H-hey..!" I protested. "That's not even close to legal! You can't drink! You--"

"I don't give a shit. Also, you have terrible taste in alcohol. That's some cheap ass vodka for a 'fancy' place like this."

I stood slack-jawed for a moment.

Otabek sighed. "Yuri...."

"Aw come on, don't give me that shit! Not you too!"

"You know you really shouldn't."

"Fuck you!"

I sighed "Just please take care of him, okay? Don't let him get into trouble..."

"Yuri! There you are!" Viktor grabbed my arm, breathless. "I've been looking all over for you!"

I barely had time to see Otabek nod before I turned to Viktor. "O-oh, hey..."

"Don't run off on me like that again! Let's go dance!"

"W-wait..!" I turned to Otabek. "He really shouldn't be here, can you take him home?"

"I'm mature enough! Honestly, you talk about me like I'm not here! Fuck you, you're not my mom!"

Otabek nudged Yurio's arm, and he sighed, resigned. "Fine. I'll go home with Otabek."

Viktor's eyes lit up. "Ooh! Have fun, you two!" He winked. "Remember to use protection!"

Yurio's face turned bright red and Otabek's flushed slightly also. He looked away but didn't respond.

Yurio, on the other hand, was a ball of flustered anger. "H-hey! It's not like that, you old pervert! Fuck off, your sex life is bad enough! Don't bother me about mine!"

It was Viktor's turn to blush. "H-hey, that's not true!"

"Weren't you telling me the other day, you and Katsuki here still haven't banged yet? And he's seen you naked? He doesn't fucking want you!" Yurio spat.

It was my turn to blush. I saw Otabek start to slink away out of the corner of my eye.

"He does! He likes me! Right?!" Viktor looked at me expectantly.

"U-um... Y-yeah..!" I stuttered. "I do like him! Not like, in a creepy or sexual way, though!" I began to panic. "N-not that I would mind sex, I mean, Oh, god--"

I hid my reddening face with my hands. When I finally uncovered it, Viktor was smirking. "Oh, Yuri~ I didn't know you felt that way!"

"S-shut up..." I muttered.

"Oh, fine..."

Yurio started to sneak away, but Viktor grabbed the back of his hoodie. "Wait!"

Otabek turned around too.

"Before, you mentioned your sex life..."

Yurio blushed fiercely.

Viktor grinned triumphantly. "I knew it! You two are so fucking!" He quieted down suddenly, stroking the small blonde’s cheek with his hand. “My little baby’s growing up...” He whispered, suddenly looking like he was about to cry.

Yurio jerked away from him, grabbing Otabek's hand and dragging him away while most likely muttering about how horrible Viktor was, and how he was not his father.

I laughed awkwardly, turning back to Viktor.

He just grinned at me boyishly, his eyes bright. "What are you waiting for? Let's dance!"

I let him pull me back to the crowd, mind flooded with thoughts of every type. So... What would this mean for us? Did he like me too? I had basically confessed to him...

The music pulsed in my ears, and I felt sort of dizzy. Then I felt something else. Viktor's hands on my hips. My heart began to pound in my chest.

He leaned in close to my face, so our foreheads touched.

"How long have you felt this way about me, Yuuuuri~" He cooed, his lips almost touching mine.

I finally got the courage to speak up. "Longer than you know..."

"What?"

I sighed. He couldn't hear me over the music. Of course.

I finally picked my gaze up from the floor, to glance at his eyes. They were shining, and he was smiling.

He closed the gap between us, and my world stopped as his lips met mine.

They were better than I'd imagined, soft and full against my own. I kissed back gently, my hands reaching up to snake around his neck and play with his hair.

There was no one in the world but us, and even the sound of the club's music was reduced to a dull background roar as I tilted my head to deepen the kiss.

I'd never kissed anyone like this before, this close, this deep. It was absolutely intoxicating.

I finally broke away for air with a disappointed sigh. Chocolate brown met icy blue, and I knew he was smiling. I didn't have to look down at his lips to see it.

Suddenly, I was hyper-aware of the people around us as someone bumped into me, pushing me closer to Viktor. At some point during the kiss, his arms had ended up around my waist, pulling me into his chest. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed.

It wasn't as weird as I thought it would be. Looking around us, there were probably at least twenty couples doing the same thing.

Viktor said something, but I couldn't hear. I moved to look at him.

"What?"

"Do you want to get out of here?"

I nodded, relieved. He led me off the dance floor and out of the club, by the hand. Once we got to the parking lot, his hand didn't leave mine. I smiled, but was suddenly anxious. Where were we going to go? Would this be a one-night stand? Or did he like me more than that?

We walked around the back of the building and got in his car.

I turned to him.

"Your place or mine?" He asked.

"Viktor, wait."

"What? Too eager? There's no one here, we could do it right now."

My face turned bright red for a second, and I took a breath.

"Viktor... Is this a one-night stand?" I asked bluntly, swallowing my anxiety in a lump as I waited for his answer.

His brow creased. "Did you want it to be...?" He frowned.

"N-no..! I just... I want to know... Do you really like me? Or is this, is this some sort of pity thing?"

His face twisted.

I sped up, tripping over my words.

"Am I a conquest? Do you have sex with all your students, or am I the only one? Do you like my personality, or just my body, or do you not like me at all? What if I'm not good enough, Viktor, I'm not used to this, I've never done this before and I'm scared and--"

He silenced me with a kiss. My eyes widened in surprise. I closed them and kissed back for a brief moment, before breaking away with a frown.

"Before we do this, I just want to know..."

Viktor took my chin in his hand and tilted it up to meet my eyes. My face flushed and I glanced away.

"Look at me, Yuri."

I reluctantly looked into his eyes, seeing those bright baby blues filled with concern and hurt.

"Do you really think I just want you for sex? Yuri, I want all of you..." He looked away and bit his lip. "I have for a while now, okay?" He clasped one of my hands with his free one.

I blushed softly and smiled.

I finally spoke. "Alright, then. Let's go home."

\---

He fumbled with the lock behind my back, one hand on his keys and the other on my ass. I groaned into his mouth as he bit my lip and swore at the lock. He broke away and I took that as a cue to kiss his neck. He finally threw the door open, and we spun around, almost falling into his apartment. My lips found his again and he felt along the walls with his free hand.

We stumbled into the bedroom, his lips never leaving mine. We collapsed onto his bed, and suddenly he was pinning me down by the wrists and kissing my neck hard. I bucked up against him, moaning and desperate for friction.

He let out a soft, throaty noise against my neck. I don't think I'd ever heard anything hotter than that in my entire life. Something snapped in me, and I grabbed the hem of his shirt, yanking it over his head roughly and tossing it onto the floor. He only stopped for a moment before resuming what he had been doing, leaving me a writhing, needy mess.

His fingers found the bottom of my shirt and he quickly pulled it off of me. I leaned back up and threw my arms around his neck, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. My hands trailed down the muscles of his back, and I broke away for a moment and pushed him up so he was straddling my waist. I admired his body and subconsciously licked my lips.

He smirked at me and put his hands on my chest, then ground against me, closing his eyes and parting his lips. I groaned softly, my nails digging into his hips. I fumbled with the button of his jeans and then unzipped them. He got up for a moment to kick them off, and I began to wriggle out of my own.

He threw both pairs of pants to the side and dived back down on me, kissing from my jaw to the waistband of my boxers. His eyes met mine, and I bit my lip and nodded. Suddenly, he slowed down, his clear blue eyes sparkling with lust. He slowly dragged my boxers down, then threw them off the bed, murmuring in what I hoped was approval at my erection.

He wrapped a hand around it and stroked it, eliciting a wanton moan from my lips. I tightened my hands into fists in the bedsheets. He leaned his head down and took me into his mouth, causing me to cry out even louder.

My eyes squeezed shut from the sensory overload as he began to softly finger at my hole with his free hand. He licked me base to tip and my whole body shuddered.

"A-ah, Viktor..."

He continued to bob up and down, then took the entirety of my cock into his mouth. I moaned and thrusted up into his mouth, all thoughts of anxiety lost to the pleasure. He must have grabbed a bottle of lube at some point, as I felt a cool, strange sensation on my entrance.

He pushed a finger in and I cried out again.

"Shh, Yuri, just relax..."

He resumed his ministrations and it was all I could do to keep from screaming. He slipped a second finger in, pumping it in and out as he continued to explore my cock with his mouth.

"V-Viktor..! Fuck!" I moved a hand into his hair, pushing his head down. He gagged slightly but I barely noticed. He pushed in a third finger, and I yanked on his hair.

"A-ah!"

He pumped his fingers in and out, and my hips moved in time with his fingers. Finally, I came hard, slamming into his mouth with a loud moan.

"O-ohh... Viktor, fuck!"

I slowly opened my eyes, breathing raggedly as I came down from my orgasm. I met Viktor's eyes and my face reddened. He licked cum off of his lips and swallowed it with a smirk, his eyes never leaving my own. I had to look away.

He crawled back on top of me and kissed my lips once more. I could taste myself on his mouth, but I didn't care. Viktor slipped off his own boxers, and then ground against me. I felt myself start to grow hard again.

"God, Viktor... That was..."

He kissed the corner of my lips and chuckled slightly.

"We're not done yet, my love~"

All I could manage in response was a breathy moan.

"Are you ready?"

"P-please..." I whimpered, unable to take it any longer. He propped himself up on one hand and nudged my knees apart. I willingly spread my legs for him, but stopped when I looked down at him.

Holy shit, he was big.

I drunk in the sight of his body, creamy pale skin and perfectly sculpted muscles. Was this a dream? He positioned himself at my entrance and leaned down to kiss me. When I felt him push into me, I knew this had to be real.

I moaned into his mouth, and he groaned softly. Finally, he slid all the way in. I don't think I'll ever forget the look on his face, eyes half lidded and mouth hanging open in ecstasy.

"Yuri..." He murmured softly, kissing the corner of my mouth as he shifted his hips. I tilted my hips up to meet his in a vain attempt to feel more of him.

Viktor inhaled sharply, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Yuri, I'm trying to go slow so I don't hurt you... But you're making it awfully h-hard..."

I grasped at his shoulders, my breath coming out in ragged gasps.

"I don't care... I want you now..." I moaned, my head thrown back on the pillows.

Viktor leaned down to kiss my neck softly.

"Your wish is my command..."

He slowly began to move in and out. I cried out and dug my nails into his back, leaving red half moon marks all over it.

His body pressed close to mine, and I could feel his breath on my neck. He let out soft breathy noises with each thrust.

So he was the quiet kind...

It didn't bother me, though, with his face so close I could hear every hitch in his breath.

"Y-Yuri..." He whispered, biting down somewhere between my neck and my shoulder.

"A-Ahh..!" I cried, clutching onto him.

"Mmm..." He hummed into my ear. "Ah, fuck..."

"V-Viktor, more, please..!" I moaned. He complied, increasing the speed of his thrusts. The bed shook with each one, and I let out girlish moans in time with the wet slapping of his hips.

"Viktor, fuck! Ah, fuck!" I cried, letting out strings of obscenities each time he drove into me.

"Nnn..." He let out a soft whine, his breath hot on my neck. "Yuri..."

"V-Viktor..! I'm so close, fuck!"

He sucked on my neck, then released me as his breath hitched and he moaned into my ear, louder than before.

"Y-Yuri... You feel so good..."

I could only moan incoherently in response as my whole body shook in spasms of pleasure. I came hard, practically screaming his name.

"A-ah, Fuck! Viktor! Ohh..!"

Viktor gasped as I clenched around him. His face was red and his eyes half lidded, dark and fiery with lust.

He rode me through my climax until he found his own, panting hard and slamming into me one last time as he came inside of me.

He clutched at my back as he came, his body suddenly growing limp and weak. He let out a shaky breath and gasped my name as his body trembled in pleasure.

"H-hah... Yuri... Ahh..."

His eyes closed and he collapsed on top of me, breathing hard.

I could only whimper softly, my body weak and useless.

He leaned over and kissed me sweetly on the lips, then rolled off of me.

I finally opened my eyes, still feeling slightly dizzy.

I turned to face him, and he was smiling.

"Yuri..." He caressed my face softly, and I felt myself blush.

"Viktor..."

"I love you..."

I closed my eyes and pulled him closer to my chest.

"I love you too..."


End file.
